Love in rose
by Allyselle
Summary: Cuando el departamento de aurores recibe denuncias sobre uso indebido de magia, Harry será el encargado de averiguar la verdad. En el lugar menos esperado, un rostro conocido aparece. ¿Qué hace Draco Malfoy en un circo? ¿Por qué se muestra tan amigable? ¿Y qué demonios le pasó a su cabello? Una aventura llena de magia, nuevas perspectivas y mucho rosa.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de J. K., yo sólo me entretengo revelándome al canon.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Feliz San Valentín! Es una alegría poder compartir esta fecha por segundo año consecutivo. Por un momento, no creí que lo lograría. Pero soy buena escribiendo cosas de última hora, jajaja. En fin, puedo decir que esto es algo de "mi estilo", con toques de comedia y mucho fluff. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Love in rose**

_"Pink it was love at first sight. Pink when I turn out the light, and  
Pink gets me high as a kite. And I think everything is going to be all right no matter what we do tonight"  
_

_(Rosa fue amor a primera vista. Rosa cuando apago la luz, y  
el rosa me eleva como una cometa. Y creo que todo estará bien, no importa lo que hagamos esta noche)  
_

_Pink, Aerosmith_

Ese color siempre había estado en su vida, aunque nunca le había parecido relevante. Después de todo, no se veía bien con él. Pero había alguien que sí. Alguien que era la razón de su reciente fascinación por el color rosa. Y así como de mundano es el color, así fue la forma en que él regresó a su vida.

Todo empezó una tarde de septiembre, cuando se acercaba el cambio de turno para los aurores del departamento de seguridad mágica.

-Estoy cansado –exclamó uno de ellos, que era presa del aletargamiento desde el almuerzo.

-¿En serio? Porque sólo has estado sosteniéndote el mentón por la última media hora –comentó su amigo, mientras ordenaba las carpetas que había estado clasificando.

-Ya sabes cómo soy, Harry. No me va el trabajo de oficina.

-Dile eso al jefe.

-Lo haría, pero mi instinto de supervivencia me lo impide –Harry recibió la explicación con una sonrisa, también aliviado al notar que ya casi daban las seis-. ¿Vendrás a cenar?

-Claro, no tengo nada en… -ambos hombres guardaron silencio cuando un papelito entró volando. Ron soltó un suspiro de alivio al notar que se dirigía a su amigo.

-No tenías, creo.

-Es MacArthur. Quiere hablar sobre un nuevo caso –compartió, tras desplegar la nota. A penas contenía un par de palabras, pero la escritura prolija y concisa denotaba la fuerte personalidad de su superior.

-Suerte con eso. Si tienes tiempo, puedes llegar a casa.

-Gracias, pero mejor no me esperen –indicó, despidiéndose con una sonrisa de hastío.

En sus seis años como auror, jamás había podido irse temprano. La oficina del Jefe de aurores estaba al final del pasillo. La enorme puerta caoba se abrió, como ocurría cada vez que su ocupante esperaba a alguien. Ignacius MacArthur era un hombre de apariencia imponente. Tenía un ceño severo, cabello entrecano y muy poca tolerancia con las personas irresponsables. Al principio había sido difícil de tratar, pero con los años lo había llegado a conocer mejor. Simplemente era alguien que apreciaba el trabajo bien hecho y sin complicaciones. Incluso se animaba a bromear con él de vez en cuando.

-Gracias por venir, Potter –saludó, señalando la silla frente a él y cerrando una carpeta amarilla. Denuncias de infracciones medias.

-¿Tiene algo para mí, señor?

-Algo así. Es un caso estúpido –Harry mostró una leve sonrisa.

-Señor, usa tanto esa palabra para describir los casos que estoy empezando a pensar que es una verdadera categoría –MacArthur emitió una carcajada ronca, relajando un poco su expresión y arrellanándose en su sillón de respaldo alto.

-Lo sé, pero es porque esta vez es algo realmente estúpido.

-Dígame, ¿de qué se trata? –si pudiera elegir, le gustaría que no fuera algo de inmediata atención. De verdad se le antojaba ir a cenar con sus amigos. Sin embargo, estaba resignado a obtener exactamente lo contrario.

-Un mago.

-Eso pensé –el hombre negó, suspirando cansado.

-No, quiero decir… Un mago.

-¿Señor? Aquí todos somos magos, tendrá que darme más detalles –solicitó amablemente, reconociendo lo extraño que era que MacArthur se expresara de esa forma.

-Veamos… ¿Has ido al circo recientemente? –Harry negó.

-Uh, no. No me inclino por ese tipo de entretenimiento.

-Yo tampoco. Pero parece que sí es del gusto de algunos miembros de nuestra comunidad. He recibido un par de denuncias. Según ellos, están usando magia real en el espectáculo del mago.

-Oh.

-Sí, es una situación estúpida y delicada.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué quiere que haga? –MacArthur rebuscó en uno de sus cajones y puso un ticket de cartón sobre su escritorio.

-Ve encubierto y cerciórate de que todo esté en orden.

-Con respeto, señor. Cualquiera de los nuevos reclutas podría hacerlo –sugirió, exponiéndose a ser reprendido. Su jefe resopló, dando una mirada de fastidio hacia la puerta.

-¿Esos niñatos con cara de idiotas? Son inútiles y demasiado bulliciosos, Potter. Y realmente malos para las misiones de encubierto. Eso pone de manifiesto la decadencia de nuestra academia de aurores. Como sea. Necesito a alguien eficiente y discreto. Además, eres excelente mezclándote con muggles. Estoy seguro de que podrás cerrar este asunto pronto –Harry asintió.

-Gracias por los cumplidos, señor.

-Sí, sí. Lo que sea. Vete y trae buenas noticias –ordenó, acercándole el ticket-. La función es esta noche, a las ocho. Según dicen, las entradas se venden más rápido que una botella de felix felicis. Es lo mejor que pude conseguir –Harry revisó el trozo de cartón. Indicaba que se sentaría en la fila 17. No tenía idea de la capacidad del lugar, así que no sabía si era o no un buen lugar.

-No hay problema. ¿Qué pasará si las denuncias son ciertas, señor?

-Ya nos encargaremos de eso.

* * *

Con dos horas a su disposición, tuvo tiempo para una parada rápida en su casa. Después de elegir las ropas muggles que lo hicieran pasar desapercibido, visitó a sus amigos en la casa que compartían. Fue una cena amena y abundante, aunque no pudo quedarse tanto como habría deseado. No sabía dónde aparecerse de manera segura, así que realizó el viaje en tren. Llegó justo quince minutos antes de la función.

El Cirque des Étoiles no era un lugar de aficionados, lo supo cuadras antes de llegar. La enorme carpa se alzaba sobre un predio baldío, que probablemente se usara como estacionamiento antes de su instalación. No era de múltiples colores, como otras que había visto. Franjas rosa, plata, azul y dorado se intercalaban. Brillaba bajo la luz de las farolas y se divisaba desde lejos. Incluso cuando estuvo cerca, tuvo que hacer fila durante diez minutos. Las personas entraban con facilidad, siendo ubicadas por chicas de traje rojo y sombrero de copa. Él también se dejó guiar, notando que la fila 17 era un excelente lugar. El público estaba divido en tres y a los costados también habían plataformas para tribunas en una especie de segundo nivel. La multitud parecía expectante, murmurando sin parar y corriendo para tomar sus asientos. Harry lamentó un poco no haber comprado palomitas de maíz o algodón de azúcar.

El espectáculo inició sin un minuto de retraso. La primera intervención fue de las trapecistas, que dieron paso al maestro de ceremonia. Honestamente, él nunca se habría planteado asistir a un lugar así. La magia era algo cotidiano y normal para él, pese a lo alucinante que le había parecido hacía tantos años. Además, la influencia de Hermione lo hacía mirar con reprobación los espectáculos con animales. Por lo tanto, presenció con desgana la primera parte del programa. Quizás los únicos puntos que llamaron su atención fueron los acróbatas y el tipo que hacía trucos con fuego. Su impresión cambiaría bastante con la segunda parte del espectáculo. Con palabras rimbombantes y un juego de reflectores, fue presentado el acto estrella del circo: Le merveilleux illusionniste, Heka Rosé.

Harry se echó hacia delante en su asiento. En el escenario había aparecido una figura que parecía levitar varios metros sobre el escenario. Vestía una brillante capa azul que escondía sus facciones, siendo su altura el único rasgo característico.

-Bienvenidos. Es una noche maravillosa en que las estrellas amablemente nos iluminan.

Segundo rasgo a resaltar: poseía una voz grave y armoniosa. Siguiendo el movimiento de su mano, todos los presentes alzaron la mirada. Donde debía estar el interior de la carpa, se veía el cielo poblado de estrellas. Muchos niños gritaron, hubo silbidos y vítores. Por su parte, recordaba muy bien haber presenciado algo así con anterioridad. Prácticamente a diario durante seis años.

-Sé que es impresionante, pero que eso no les distraiga de lo que tienen frente a ustedes –siguió, reclamando la atención hacia él.

Seguía levitando, pero mucho más cerca del suelo. Bajo su manga asomaba una varilla de acero, la cual empezó a extraer con parsimonia. Se alzaron risas y exclamaciones incrédulas a medida que el objeto se alargaba cada vez más, hasta que tuvo frente a él un objeto que era igual de largo que sus brazos extendidos.

-Que lo decida la primera fila, ¿en qué se debería convertir esto?

Quienes se ubicaban ahí, especialmente los niños, gritaron sugerencias de todo tipo. "Un pez", "Una escoba", "Plumas", "Nieve".

-Cuánta creatividad, nunca me decepcionan. Curiosamente mencionaron algo que nunca he hecho, veamos cómo funciona.

Colocó la barra entre sus palmas, la sostuvo por dos segundos y entonces empujó con fuerza. Lo que podría haber herido a alguien normal, se convirtió en un espectáculo impresionante. La barra pareció desvanecerse y el hombre quedó escondido tras una nube de plumas multicolor. Cuando estas terminaron de caer, más despacio de lo debido, su creador había desaparecido.

-¿A dónde se fue? –la voz, tan grave como risueña, resonó desde arriba. El mago estaba de pie sobre una plataforma en lo más alto del escenario-. Cuidado con parpadear, muchas cosas pueden pasar. A esto le llamo, de primavera a otoñal –rió, justo antes de dejarse caer de espaldas. Dio una vuelta en el aire y cuando aterrizó su capa era de un brillante dorado-. Lo siento, soy bueno en algunas cosas pero no poniendo nombre a mis actos –el público celebró con aplausos y gritos-. Hace unos días salí a caminar –relató, paseándose sin prisa por el escenario-. Me encontré a unos niños jugando con su perro. Tuve que ser precavido, los animales me aman o me odian, no parece haber un punto intermedio. Pero eso me distrajo y no vi el frisbee que se dirigía a mi espalda. Dolió, pero también me sentí inspirado. Dije, ¿por qué nunca he intentado ser un frisbee humano? ¿Ustedes creen que saldría bien?

Los espectadores no defraudaron, algunos gritando "no" y otros alentándolo.

-Pues nunca sabremos si no se intenta primero, ¿verdad?

Extendió ambos brazos y de inmediato comenzó a girar. Fue ganando velocidad, también altura. Se ajustó los lentes cuando notó que ya no era el hombre quien giraba, sino únicamente su capa. La prenda fue alzándose, revelando un cuerpo esbelto enfundado en un traje a medida azul oscuro, que parecía confeccionado con tela de colores cambiantes. Otra demostración cínica de su naturaleza como mago. Antes de poder analizar sus facciones, Harry se vio atrapado por el truco. La capa siguió girando hasta convertirse en una mancha dorada varios metros sobre el hombre.

-¡Qué gusto verlos! –Acompañó la exclamación llevando los brazos hacia adelante, lo que provocó que la prenda se transformara en una bandada de mariposas que voló en todas direcciones-. Oh, vaya. Inesperado pero hermoso, ¿no creen?

El tipo ofrecía una enorme sonrisa. En contraste con su atuendo sobrio, su cabello resaltaba. Los largos mechones eran de una tonalidad rosa chicle, tal como un día los había usado Nymphadora Tonks. Hizo una reverencia en ese momento, permitiendo que el público aplaudiera. Tenía la piel pálida y dedos largos. Cuando se incorporó, Harry tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante. El mago seguía sonriendo, mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca. Entre sus mechones rosa, tras una capa de delineador oscuro… Un par de ojos grises escaneaba a la multitud.

-Gracias, gracias. Veo muchas caras nuevas esta noche. En realidad veo caras nuevas en cada función, pero me gusta decirlo para que parezca que soy observador –en esa ocasión, Harry ni siquiera fue capaz de sonreír. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar en silencio al hombre en el escenario-. Aunque algo que sí puedo notar, es que parece que me vestí demasiado formal. Quizás debería hacer algo al respecto.

Con eso dicho, empezó a desabotonar su saco. Se lo quitó sin dificultad, quedándose con una camisa blanca. Entonces lo sacudió repetidas veces frente a él. Cuando lo bajó, su camisa había cambiado de color, tornándose negra y sobre ella tenía un nuevo chaleco plateado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ustedes no se cambian así en sus casas? –siguió, fingiendo estar sorprendido. El público respondió con más risas y aplausos-. ¿Será que están preparados para esto? –con ambas manos procedió a hacer una bola con el saco que se acababa de quitar. Quizás lo haría desaparecer o volvería a transformarlo en animales.

No obstante, la bola comenzó a crecer y cuando la dejó caer era tan grande como una pelota de ejercicios. La hizo rebotar un par de veces. La bola parecía crecer cada vez que tocaba el suelo.

-Ahora, ¡la parte divertida!

Dejó la pelota quieta con un aplauso y tras dirigir una mirada a la audiencia, saltó sobre ella. Hubo algunos gritos y exclamaciones de asombro. El mago acababa de desaparecer.

-Oigan, ¿alguien podría ayudarme? –ante el estupefacción de su público, la voz resonó desde el interior de la pelota.

Una de las asistentes se acercó a la bola, llevando una enorme aguja. Los más pequeños empezaron a gritar advertencias, pero la chica igual pinchó la pelota. Hubo una explosión que dejó una nube de humo azul y cuando se disipó, el hombre estaba de pie, sosteniendo el otro extremo de la aguja y sonriendo hacia los presentes.

Su catálogo de "trucos" se extendió durante media hora más, cada uno más impredecible que el anterior. Los asistentes estaban eufóricos, animando sin descanso al mago de cabello rosa y repertorio interminable. Harry se retiró después del acto, cuando el público ovacionaba de pie y él, en un alarde de humildad, recibía los aplausos con una elegante reverencia.

Era peor de lo que había esperado. No usaba un par de encantamientos simples en su acto, sino que elaboradas transformaciones y hechizos aplicados en sí mismo. Pero, indiscutiblemente, lo que más le anonadaba era el hombre. Jamás habría esperado encontrarse con una cara conocida. Porque tras el brillo, el cabello rosa y el delineador oscuro en sus ojos, era posible adivinar las inconfundibles facciones de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Esperó afuera durante más de una hora, distrayéndose al comprar un perrito caliente y algunos churros. Poco después, aprovechó la conmoción por el final de la función para colarse hasta la parte trasera de la carpa, donde se ubicaban las tiendas individuales de los artistas. La de su objetivo fue fácil de ubicar. Era de las más grandes y frente a las pesadas puertas de tela estaba pintado uno solo de sus nombres: Draco. Entró sin titubear. El interior no estaba dividido, pero sí muy ordenado. La cama estaba al fondo a la izquierda, junto a una mini nevera. A la derecha, una barra colgante contenía mucho vestuario. Permaneció en el frente, sentándose en uno de los tres sillones que rodeaban una mesita de patas largas. Tal como lo había esperado, su ex compañero entró a la tienda tras un par de minutos. Se detuvo solo un momento, mirando sobre su hombro hacia el exterior y luego cerró la carpa, estirándose un poco para bajar la cremallera que los aislaría de los demás. No parecía sorprendido y extrañamente, tampoco molesto.

-Pasé media hora preguntándome si mis problemas visuales están peor de lo que me gusta creer, pero veo que no me equivoqué. Eres tú. Realmente eres tú –Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa floja, mientras se sacaba el chaleco.

-Sí, eso creo. ¿Asombrado?

-Bastante.

-No esperaba menos –su voz ya no era tan grave ni melódica como en el espectáculo, aunque tampoco tenía el tono de superioridad de antaño.

-Modificas tu voz –lo miró de reojo, ocupado en desabotonar los puños de su camisa para arremangarse.

-No hago nada con mi voz, sólo uso mi tono de espectáculo –explicó, aclarándose la garganta y mirándolo directamente-. Ya que estás en mi camerino, aunque no recuerdo haberte invitado… ¿Quieres una cerveza? –Harry lo miró con desconcierto. Había esperado que le pidiera que se largara, no una oferta de ese tipo.

-No estoy aquí como una visita social.

-Eso es obvio –coincidió, alejándose para hurgar en su mini nevera-. Jamás habría esperado que tu presencia fuera porque disfrutas del arte circense y al reconocerme viniste a saludar a tu viejo amigo. Después de todo, nunca fuimos amigos.

-Y tampoco me gusta el circo –informó. Malfoy volvió a sonreír, algo que parecía hacer con facilidad.

-Sin embargo, el espectáculo me deja sediento. No me molesta beber solo, pero no sería amable no ofrecerte algo –estableció, caminando hacia él y tendiéndole una botella de vidrio-. Puedo probarla frente a ti si eso te hace sentir seguro.

-No creo que sea necesario –rechazó, recibiendo esa inusitada muestra de cortesía.

-Bien. ¿De qué querías hablar? –preguntó finalmente, sentándose en el sillón frente a él.

-Seré claro. En el ministerio hay un par de denuncias en tu contra.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y de qué se me acusa? –siguió hablando casualmente, después de beber casi la mitad de su cerveza.

-Practicar magia frente a muggles, faltando al estatuto del secreto.

-Por supuesto. Salvo que no estoy haciendo eso.

-¡Acabo de ver tu acto! –Exclamó, inclinándose hacia la mesita-. Levitación, aparición y transformaciones.

-Exacto, estuviste ahí. Sabes que en ningún momento dije que estuviera haciendo magia –sostuvo, sin inmutarse ante sus acusaciones.

-¡Eres el mago del circo!

-Ah, esa es una confusión común. No soy un mago, soy un ilusionista.

-¿Qué? –Malfoy sonrió, confiado y aparentemente amigable.

-¿No escuchaste mi presentación? "Le merveilleux illusionniste, Heka Rosé" –entonó, empleando la voz de hacía rato-. El maravilloso ilusionista Heka Rosé. Ese es el nombre de mi acto.

-Eso no…

-Así es como funciona – aclaró-. Me presento frente a ellos y esperan que les mienta en la cara. Están convencidos de que todo es una ilusión. Créeme, si les dijera que es magia real solo se reirían, pensando que sigo en personaje. Probablemente seguirían preguntándome por el truco.

-Pero… Uhm –argumentándolo de esa forma, no parecía haber transgresión alguna a las leyes mágicas. Y Malfoy lo sabía, según indicaba su semblante despreocupado.

-Conozco nuestra legislación, ¿sabes? En ningún momento me he proclamado como un mago, ni siquiera empleo esa palabra. Ahora, ¿vas a tomarte esa cerveza o realmente quieres que la pruebe antes que tú? –Harry recordó la botella, que ya estaba helando sus dedos. Trató de hacer mala cara, pero la apariencia afable de Malfoy no cambió.

Eso marcaba todo un giro en los acontecimientos. Ya era bastante sorprendente haberlo encontrado en un lugar así, pero su ánimo ligero y la abierta disposición a colaborar eran algo con lo que no había contado. ¿Qué había sido de él todos esos años? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar? Y su apariencia…

-Adelante, puedes preguntar –añadió, tras verlo dar un par de tragos a su cerveza.

-¿Qué? Espera, ¿estás usando…? –dio un vistazo a la entrada de la carpa. Aunque estuviera cerrada, eso no bloquearía del todo sus voces.

-¿Usando qué?

-Ya sabes, legere… -Malfoy ladeó el rostro y después soltó una risa ronca.

-Claro que no. Es sólo que después de tanto tiempo frente al público, se vuelve un hábito interpretar las expresiones de los demás.

-Oh.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Por qué trabajas aquí? –arrojó, alentado por la actitud abierta del chico.

-Bueno, como la mayoría de personas en este mundo, yo también necesito trabajar para sobrevivir –respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa irónica.

-Eso lo entiendo pero, ¿por qué aquí? –Insistió, señalando con un gesto su vestuario-. Se me ocurre toda una lista de razones para no hacerlo. Y la principal es tu familia.

Malfoy se reacomodó, cruzando una pierna y apoyando el tobillo sobre su rodilla.

-Qué interesante, porque esa fue la razón más importante para hacerlo.

-¿Cómo es eso? –su ex compañero terminó su cerveza de un trago, dejando la botella en el suelo antes de contestar.

-Verás… Todo ese viejo cuento del orgullo, la estirpe y el honor familiar, se quemó en aquel lugar –por primera vez, su rostro lucía serio-. Cuando volví a mirarme en el espejo, sólo vi a alguien que estaba cansado. Cansado de pretender todo el tiempo, cansado de obedecer, cansado de pelear. En ese momento, uno de mis padres estuvo de acuerdo y el otro me retó a intentarlo –Malfoy recuperó su sonrisa, lanzándole una mirada astuta-. No sé qué opines, pero creo que ya gané el desafío.

-Aún con todo eso, podrías haber elegido algo más.

-Sí, puede ser –admitió, luciendo pensativo en lugar de fastidiado por su persistencia-. Pero también pensé: "¿Qué sería lo más embarazoso, lo que un Malfoy jamás querría admitir sobre su heredero?" Y qué decir, siempre fui bueno con los hechizos no verbales y las transformaciones –concluyó, sonriendo con orgullo.

Indudablemente, eso sólo aumentaba las dudas de Harry. ¿Realmente había preferido eso en lugar de la vida de lujos? ¿Significaba que ya no se consideraba un Malfoy?

-Casi no te reconozco –admitió.

El Draco Malfoy que él recordaba jamás se habría dedicado a exponerse para entretener muggles. Jamás habría renunciado a su mansión para vivir en una carpa. Jamás le habría invitado a una cerveza. Y en definitiva, jamás se habría teñido el cabello de rosa.

-Ya, dilo de una vez.

-Deja de hacer eso –renegó, apartando la mirada un momento.

-¿Te incomoda? –cuestionó, sin un gramo de arrepentimiento en la voz.

-Es extraño. No me gusta sentir que lees a través de mí.

-De acuerdo, tomemos el camino largo –cedió, levantando una pierna y posando el pie sobre el borde del sillón. Pintaba una imagen tan relajada y juvenil que casi no parecía él. Era como si se hubiera encontrado al gemelo perdido de su antiguo rival. Uno mucho más llevadero y de espíritu libre-. ¿Algo más que quieras preguntar?

-¿Por qué el cabello rosa? –Malfoy se echó a reír y después batió su cabello moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Necesitaba una imagen que sea difícil de olvidar. Además, me veo fantástico y va perfecto con mi carisma –antes de siquiera pretenderlo, Harry se encontró riendo-. Ah, veo que todo ese tiempo que paso con los payasos no ha sido en vano.

-Jamás creí que le harías eso a tu cabello. ¿Es tinte muggle o un hechizo? –Malfoy tomó un mechón entre sus dedos y los deslizó. El color rosa chicle cambió a uno más pálido.

-Ninguno. Es tintura lavable –explicó, mostrándole sus dedos coloreados de rosa-. En un día normal, me habría duchado tras la función. Sabes, es curioso que sepas eso de mí. Es verdad, jamás le haría algo así a mi cabello –Harry correspondió flojamente a su sonrisa. A pesar de lo fluido y ligero de su charla, todavía no había terminado con su labor.

-Malfoy, ¿puedes afirmar que ni siquiera tus compañeros de reparto conocen tu naturaleza?

-Depende –eso lo puso en guardia, aunque dudó cuando reparó en la sonrisa enigmática del chico-. Entre acto y acto nos cambiamos en el mismo salón, así que diría que han visto mucho sobre mi naturaleza –sonrió de lado, pese a que en general le disgustaba que no le dieran respuestas directas.

-No me refería a eso.

-Lo sé –Malfoy estiró brazos y piernas, pareciendo súbitamente más agotado.

-Me gustaría escuchar tu respuesta.

-No, no lo saben. Lo bueno de este negocio es que existe una especie de código de silencio –reveló-. Nadie se atrevería a cuestionar los métodos de los demás, o a pedir explicaciones sobre su trabajo.

-Qué apropiado.

-Lo es, pero no soy yo quien hace las reglas.

-Tendré que informar sobre tu caso –Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-Es tu trabajo, no voy a interferir con él.

-Podrían multarte, incluso prohibirte seguir con esto –el chico suspiró, torciendo el gesto y ladeando el rostro.

-Ya lo dije, no estoy haciendo nada que la ley no permita. No creo tener de qué preocuparme.

-Bien. Serás notificado de la resolución de tu caso –asintió.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, ya es tarde.

-Deberías volver alguna vez.

-No me gusta el circo –dijo, aunque ya lo había señalado previamente. Sin embargo, Malfoy recibió su comentario con una sonrisa sagaz.

-No dije que vinieras a la función.

-¿Volverás a invitarme a una cerveza?

-Claro.

-¿Tan solitario te sientes? –se echó a reír, negando un par de veces. El flequillo rosa le cubrió un ojo.

-No lo diría así, aunque había pasado un tiempo desde que hablaba con alguien como tú.

-¿Mago? –gesticuló, sin llegar a pronunciar la palabra.

-Digámoslo así.

-Malfoy –advirtió, inseguro sobre cómo interpretar su permanente expresión juguetona.

-¿No viste el cartel afuera? Soy Draco.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mi nombre –Harry entrecerró los ojos, tratando de identificar si había empezado a reírse de él, pero la mirada mercurio parecía sincera-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Me voy.

-Gracias por su visita, auror Potter –despidió, todavía empleando ese tono casual.

* * *

La siguiente vez que lo vio fue para entregarle la resolución del Jefe de aurores. Malfoy había estado en lo correcto: mientras no hiciera alusión alguna a la magia ni mostrara su varita, no estaba faltando al estatuto del secreto. Sin embargo, estaría en permanente vigilancia. Ocasionalmente, personal del departamento de seguridad llegaría a presenciar su espectáculo y se preguntaría a los muggles sobre él. Ya no tenía ninguna relación con el caso, así que podía olvidar ese par de encuentros y relegarlos a una anécdota extraña para compartir con sus amigos.

No obstante, eso no fue lo que hizo. La actitud de Malfoy despertaba su lado más curioso. Y el hecho de que siempre lo recibiera con una cerveza y la disposición para conversar sólo agravaba la situación. Por eso, se encontró presenciando el espectáculo un par de veces al mes. Después ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por asistir, sino que llegaba cerca de la hora del final y se colaba en la carpa ahora conocida. Entonces Malfoy entraría, como si esa dinámica fuera normal, y le daría una cerveza antes de comenzar a hablar sobre cualquier cosa.

Así fue esa noche, cuando entró con una pañoleta en la mano y realizó la misma rutina.

-¿Viste el espectáculo hoy?

-Estuve comiendo afuera –admitió-. Participé en una persecución y se me hizo tarde.

-Ah, por eso el olor –lo miró con reproche, pero Malfoy siguió sonriendo-. No me veas así y dame una mano.

-¿Con qué?

-Sabes primeros auxilios, ¿verdad?

-Sí –el chico se acercó, apartando la pañoleta y mostrándole la mano. Estaba muy enrojecida-. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Un error de cálculo. Me quemé a mitad del acto.

-¿Y seguiste así? –cuestionó, buscando en su bolsillo. Siempre cargaba el monedero de piel de Moke, perfecto para llevar toda clase de ungüentos y artículos para emergencias.

-La función siempre debe continuar –proclamó, soportando estoico cuando lo roció con díctamo-. Gracias.

-¿Y el público lo notó?

-No lo creo. Me las arreglé para esconderlo y los distraje el resto del tiempo.

-¿Cuál era el truco?

-La ilusión –rectificó, como cada vez que lo escuchaba decir esa palabra-, consistía en hacer levitar una carta y después prenderla en llamas. Las cenizas caerían despacio, formando remolimos.

-¿Y en qué te equivocaste? –Malfoy suspiró, apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo alto del sillón.

-En el conteo. Como sabes, el fuego no es algo que puedas hacer levitar. No aparté la mano a tiempo y la carta ardiendo cayó en mi mano.

-Auch.

-Lo fue –admitió, riendo un poco-. Ya que parece que la vida nos trató un poco mal ahora, ¿quisieras ir a caminar por ahí?

-¿Tú quieres?

-Literalmente acabo de invitarte.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A algún lugar con agua –Harry rió.

-¿Con este tiempo?

-Somos magos, ¿no? Podemos lidiar con eso –lo vio directamente, tratando de descifrar si iba en serio o sólo bromeaba.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer algo así?

-Ponme a prueba –en esa ocasión no sonrió, sino que rebuscó más en su monedero y extrajo un papel de lija-. Eh, ¿de qué me perdí? ¿Vas a hacerme las uñas?

-No, voy a cumplir tu capricho –Malfoy alzó una ceja, luciendo interesado.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?

-Depende lo que creas que es.

-Lo es.

-Sí, lo es –compartieron una sonrisa de entendimiento y Harry se puso de pie, alzando el papel. El chico lo imitó, tomándolo sin añadir más-. _Onerariam_ –pronunció, sosteniendo la varita con la otra mano.

Lo siguiente fue el conocido tirón, un abanico de colores y entonces cayó sentado sobre césped. Estaban fuera de una construcción de estilo romano. Malfoy también estaba en el suelo, riendo mientras miraba alrededor.

-¿A dónde nos trajiste?

-¿Ahora lo preguntas?

-Tengo ganas de buscar problemas esta noche, no me juzgues –Harry acompañó su risa ligera, permaneciendo sentado como si hiciera eso a diario.

-Bath.

-¿Me arrastraste a más de cien kilómetros de Londres? –cuestionó con una sonrisa, luciendo demasiado conforme con ello.

-Tú eras quien quería ir a un sitio con agua.

-Había agua en mi tienda, Harry.

-¿Agua termal? –la sonrisa del chico se volvió aún más traviesa.

-Corríjame, auror. ¿Acaso no es ilegal usar trasladores no autorizados?

-¿Quién dijo que no era autorizado?

-¿Lo era? –inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

-Tengo contactos.

-Asumiendo que me estás diciendo la verdad, colarnos dentro de las termas sí será ilegal.

-Sólo si nos encuentran –Malfoy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo como un chiquillo revoltoso antes de armar un desastre.

-¿Qué hacemos hablando? –incitó, levantándose de un brinco y tendiéndole la mano. Harry sujetó los largos dedos pálidos y de inmediato fue arrastrado hacia la estructura de piedra.

Malfoy lo llevaba corriendo a los baños termales. Sus pasos resonaban por los solitarios corredores y el agua chispeó en todas direcciones cuando ambos jóvenes se zambulleron. Era exquisitamente cálida, causándole un hormigueo agradable. Cuando su acompañante resurgió, la mayor parte de la tintura rosa había desaparecido.

-Siento que acabo de volver a nacer –exclamó-. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se me corrió el maquillaje? –cuestionó, fingiendo estar avergonzado. Realmente sí tenía el delineador corrido, pero no era eso lo que había capturado la atención de Harry.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía tan rubio.

-Tampoco me habías visto con el cabello mojado, pero mira lo eliges señalar –respondió con una breve risa, echándose hacia atrás su propio cabello húmedo.

-Aunque tenías razón sobre el maquillaje –provocó, simulando estar horrorizado por su apariencia.

-Dime, ¿alguna vez has usado maquillaje?

-Diablos, no –Malfoy volvió a sonreír con malicia, acercándose con perezosas brazadas.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres de los que piensa que un poco de maquillaje va a mancillar su masculinidad?

-No, sólo es que nunca he tenido motivos para hacerlo.

-Uhm. ¿Me dejarías maquillarte? –como tantas veces en esas semanas, lo contempló sin estar seguro de sus intenciones.

-¿Por qué querrías hacerlo? ¿Tienes algún fetiche con eso? –como había previsto, Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

-Es que pensaba que un poco de delineador podría resaltar tus ridículos ojos verdes.

-¿Mis ridículos ojos? –repitió, hundiéndose en el agua bajo el peso de esa afrenta. Su amigo lo atrapó, impulsándolo y haciéndolo flotar sobre sus brazos.

-Si tuviera un fetiche con eso, no te lo diría.

-¿Por qué no? –siguió, abriendo los ojos. Malfoy lo miraba con diversión, meciéndolo como si fuera un niño.

-Podrías salir corriendo.

-¿De verdad crees que puedo correr en el agua?

-Está usted muy relajado esta noche, auror Potter.

-Debe ser el agua.

-Sí, debe ser –coincidió, dándole un empujón y dejándolo ir.

-Entonces, ¿esto cumplió tus expectativas?

-Mucho más que eso.

-Bien. Porque deberíamos irnos ya.

-¿Tienes otro traslador en tu monedero mágico? Empiezo a creer que podría haber todo un sistema solar ahí –Harry sonrió, flotando tranquilamente cerca de él.

-No, volveremos con aparición.

-Es mucha distancia –consideró ese argumento, reconociendo que tenía razón. Sin embargó, los únicos trasladores que le quedaban eran para llegar a su casa. Aunque eso quedaba en las afueras de Londres, así que Malfoy podría hacer el resto del camino por su cuenta.

-Vamos –indicó, cuando tuvo una engrapadora en la mano. De nuevo, el chico no preguntó, sólo tomó el objeto-. _Onerariam. _

Cayeron en su patio trasero, empapados y siendo atacados por el despiadado clima frio.

-Ven, deberíamos abrigarnos –Malfoy lo siguió sin rechistar. Debía estar reconociendo el lugar.

Lo condujo por la puerta trasera, entrando directamente en la cocina. Todo estaba como lo había dejado esa mañana, incluido el café a medio beber y la cafetera con el filtro puesto. Las farolas se encendieron a su paso mientras lo llevaba a la sala de estar. Tras convocar un par de mantas, también encendió la chimenea. Un débil pero acogedor calorcillo empezó a esparcirse por la estancia, iluminándolos de destellos dorados. Se habían acomodado cerca del fuego, envueltos y en silencio. El cabello rubio de Malfoy todavía goteaba.

-Así que, ¿vives solo?

-¿Es tu forma de preguntar si salgo con alguien? – picó, mirándolo de reojo sobre su hombro. Malfoy ladeó el rostro, con la expresión de quien está a punto de responder con agudeza a su reto.

-No, eso lo sé por simple observación.

-¿Cómo?

-Por la frecuencia con que llegas a verme –giró, encontrándose con los astutos ojos grises-. Ni siquiera una chica soportaría que te reúnas continuamente y a solas con alguien tan atractivo como yo –Harry se echó a reír.

-Volviste a almorzar con los payasos esta semana, eh.

-¿Se nota?

-Un poco, sí.

-Supongo que adiviné.

-Es posible –Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, lanzando una lluvia de gotitas. La leña en la chimenea crujió cuando llegó hasta ahí.

-Podrías haberme pedido una toalla –comentó, tanteando en la alfombra en busca de su varita.

-No, creo que esto es más divertido –rechazó, repitiendo el movimiento.

-¡Mojaste mis lentes!

-Dame eso –se adelantó, quitándole sus gafas y haciéndolas girar. Las tiró hacia arriba y cuando las atrapó estaban impecables.

-Un truco un poco simple, ¿no crees? Pude conseguirlo con un trozo de franela.

-Eres un pésimo espectador, Harry –renegó, frunciendo los labios como un crío rencoroso.

-Gracias –añadió, volviendo a colocarse las gafas. Malfoy le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

-Hay otra cosa que puedo decir sobre ti y es que recibes visitas infantiles de vez en cuando.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – indagó, seguro de que había recogido los juguetes de Teddy.

-Bueno, pude pensar que el frasco enorme con galletas de animalitos es tuyo, pero también vi algunos rompecabezas 3D y un par de trenes.

-Tienes razón. Cuido a mi ahijado algunos fines de semana –el chico asintió, contemplando el fuego con una expresión cercana a la añoranza.

-El chico Lupin, ¿no?

-Así es. En realidad… La primera vez que te vi con el cabello rosa pensé en él –confesó.

Esa noche se había quedado helado por encontrarlo en ese entorno, pero también por su apariencia. Todavía actualmente, pese a reunirse con él a menudo, seguía percibiendo algo desolador y entrañable en su cabello tintado.

-Por mi prima. También lo hice pensando en ella –Harry buscó su mirada, todavía seria y franca.

-¿De verdad?

-Ajá. Al principio lo llevaba azul, pero no me gustaba realmente. Entonces recordé haberla visto con un tono rosa chicle bastante llamativo e inolvidable. Me gustó desde la primera vez que lo usé –Harry sonrió hacia las brasas.

-Veo que la recuerdas, aunque nunca estuviste en contacto con ella.

-No directamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices así? –Malfoy se apretujó un poco más entre las mantas y conservó la vista en la alfombra al responder.

-Me envió tarjetas un par de veces, también algunos dulces. Lamento no haberle respondido –Harry suspiró, conmovido por semejante revelación.

Podía imaginar a la rebelde pero también amable Tonks, preguntándose porqué no debía conocer ni hablar con su primo. Entonces, decidiendo por su cuenta que lo haría, que tal vez él también querría saber de ella, que podrían de alguna forma sobreponerse o acabar con tantos años de lejanía. Sí, era una pena que Draco nunca hubiera contestado.

-¿Así que diste tus primeras funciones con el cabello azul?

-Oh, el azul era sólo el color más frecuente.

-Háblame de eso –pidió.

-Verás, sé que te dije que había elegido ese trabajo como una forma de castigar a mi padre, pero el camino fue más largo. Pasé semanas en un punto muerto con él. Ya sabía qué tipo de vida no quería llevar, pero no sabía qué haría en su lugar. Ser mago, poderoso y esas cosas eran lo único que conocía. Una tarde, caminando por el Londres muggle, me encontré con un mago callejero. Pensé que sería irónico si alguien como yo se ganaba la vida de esa forma -volvió a sonreír, aunque un poco más contenido-. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que eso estaba en contra de la ley mágica. Pero hubo algo en ese acto simple y predecible que me tenía fascinado. Entonces empecé a buscar información sobre circos en la zona y encontré el Étoiles. Tenían buenos números de trapecistas y domadores, pero hubo un segmento que me dejó cautivado: el ilusionista. Honestamente, su acto era pésimo. Demasiado lento y ordinario. Creo que fue el término el que me interesó –recordó, mostrando una sonrisa ligeramente avergonzada-. Investigué un poco y extrañamente tuve muchas ideas parar armar un número. No había decidido si presentarlo en las calles o hacer una audición formal, pero… En esos días tuve una terrible confrontación con mi padre. Le dije que si quería volver a verme tendría que buscarme en un circo y me largué –pese a lo que relataba, su tono casual no cambió y se detuvo un momento antes de finalizar:- Entonces fui al circo, me presenté como un ilusionista y me dijeron que estaría a prueba. Así, sin audición. Su pésimo ilusionista se había lesionado hacía un par de días, precisamente por un acto que salió mal. Esa primera noche salí con el cabello rubio.

-¿Y cómo te recibieron?

-Las funciones no se llenaban mucho, pero tuve una buena entrada. Me di cuenta que era más complicado de lo que pensé, pero seguí practicando hasta poder conseguir casi cualquier cosa que se me ocurra sin decir los hechizos.

-Eso es algo que ya había pensado. Tienes mucho potencial mágico, son transformaciones muy elaboradas –Draco se movió, quedándose lado ante la chimenea y mirándolo con dureza.

-¿Qué? ¿También crees que estoy desperdiciando mi talento?

-No estoy sugiriendo algo así.

-Ah.

-¿Lucius dijo eso? –agachó la cabeza, recordándole cuando Teddy trataba de ocultarle algo.

-Entre otras cosas.

-Creo que es… Genial. Quiero decir -agregó, cuando notó la mirada plata por entre las pálidas pestañas-, desde esa primera noche que te vi en el escenario… Disfrutas estar ahí. La gente te adora y aunque estés muy cansado después, también pareces más libre, más feliz. El verdadero desperdicio sería que renuncies a algo que te hace sentir así –Draco rió por lo bajo, en el tono ronco y melodioso que empleaba en el escenario. Harry también giró, dispuesto a mantener esa clase de conversaciones frente a frente.

-Estaba un poco en guardia ese día. Pensé que lo aprovecharías para burlarte.

-¿Estabas en guardia? ¡Me invitaste a una cerveza y no dejabas de sonreír! –él se encogió de hombros, con un mohín de suave reproche.

-Tengo nuevas formas de estar en guardia.

-Eso parece.

-Oye, Harry.

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que estás en el lugar donde siempre quisiste estar? Todo lo que dijiste de mí… ¿También te sientes feliz con lo que haces? –recibió las interrogantes con algo de asombro, seguro de que nadie jamás le había preguntado algo así.

-Es un poco más lento de lo que pensaba cuando era un chico, me parece. No persigo criminales a diario y a veces se me van los días en llenar formularios, pero me gusta. Sigo sintiendo que tengo un propósito. –Draco asintió y él le ofreció una sonrisa confiada antes de añadir:- Además, de vez en cuando me veo envuelto en casos entretenidos. Como esa vez en que me enviaron al circo por unas sospechas de uso indebido de magia.

-Vaya, eso suena divertido. ¿Cómo resultó?

-Todavía estoy en ello, aunque puedo decirte que encontré más de lo que buscaba.

-Ah. ¿Y fue una buena sorpresa o no?

-Hasta ahora ha sido una grata sorpresa–obtuvo una risa suave, acompañada del destello de regocijo en los ojos claros.

-Se está haciendo tarde.

-Como cada noche.

-Sí, pero me refería a que tengo que irme –especificó, aunque parecía muy cómodo entre sus mantas.

-¿Y crees que notarán tu ausencia?

-Me gustaría pensar que sí –ambos rieron, en la que estaba siendo una velada improvisada bastante amena.

-No creo que pueda verte durante un par de semanas.

-¿Por qué? –lanzó de inmediato, con semblante inquisitivo.

-Una compañera entró en licencia y tendré que trabajar horas extras a partir de mañana.

-Oh –no lo dijo, pero tampoco podía visitarlo durante los fines de semana porque era cuando más funciones ofrecía el Cirque Des Étoiles-. Entonces está decidido.

-¿Uhhm? ¿Qué decidimos?

-Seré yo quien venga a verte a ti –expuso, como si fuera la decisión más razonable y natural-. Si no te molesta compartir el desayuno, claro. A esa hora están acostumbrados a no importunarme, así que me puedo escabullir de forma segura.

-Ah. Eso es… Creo que será un buen cambio.

-Bien. Gracias por esta noche, Harry –Draco se adelantó, sonriéndole con confianza y antes de que pudiera cuestionar sus intenciones, sintió como estampaba un suave beso en sus labios.

-¿Q-qué?

-Te estaba dando las gracias por esa maravillosa escapada –dijo, como si eso justificara lo que acababa de hacer.

-No, me besaste.

-Oye, puedes perder el tiempo pensando en ello y confundiéndote más –instruyó, sacándose las mantas y dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice-, o sólo tomarlo.

-Necesito saber algo.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Seguro que no estás buscando enredarme como otra forma de castigar a tu padre? –Draco permaneció estoico, todavía arrodillado frente a él.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Uhm. No es la respuesta que quería –advirtió, viéndolo con reproche.

-¡Vamos, Harry! No te pongas así, sólo bromeo contigo –aclaró de inmediato, arreglándose el cabello nerviosamente. Era una curiosa reacción, dado que había dado el primer paso.

-¿Por qué no lo hacías antes?

-¿Bromear contigo? –cuestionó, retomando su abierta sonrisa.

-No, reír de esa forma.

-Bueno, no quería ir por ahí enamorando gente irresponsablemente –explicó, acercándose en ademán confidente.

-Qué prudente.

-Porque funciona contigo, ¿no?

Harry, que llevaba algunos días cuestionándose sus encuentros con él, se descubrió pensando que sí. No era sólo su cambio de actitud, sino esas encantadoras sonrisas que le ofrecía generosamente y la manera en que lo miraba, como si él siempre hubiera sido parte de su mundo. Sin embargo, no iba a confesarle algo así de inmediato.

-¿Tú qué crees? –devolvió, lo que ocasionó que Draco se echará a reír.

-De acuerdo, merecía eso.

-Creí que te ibas –recordó, todavía un poco resentido por la forma en que su pregunta había sido evadida.

-¿Me corres en medio de una conversación tan interesante?

-¿Lo es?

-No te enojes conmigo –pidió, colocando una mano sobre su rodilla y dándole un apretón-. Acabo de decírtelo, no lo pienses tanto.

-¿Y si quiero hacerlo?

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria? –cuestionó, mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa que contradecía su intento de reproche.

-Es sólo que no quiero trucos… Ni ilusiones –Draco suspiró, evaluándolo por algunos segundos antes de volver a besarlo. Se demoró un poco más esa vez, prolongando el contacto con un movimiento cadencioso y sutil.

-¿Eso te pareció una ilusión?

-Me pareció bastante real. Pero el ilusionista aquí eres tú, así que no sabría decirlo –el rubio se mordisqueó el labio, dedicándole una mirada con algo que se podría calificar como ternura.

-Pues no estoy presentando ningún acto en este momento –estableció, empleando su tono más solemne.

-Entonces…

-Tampoco es un acto de rebeldía –agregó, alargando la mano y acariciándole la mejilla-. Fue más una especie de… Prueba piloto.

-¿Y qué querías probar? –indagó, animándose a tomar la mano libre del chico.

-Si lo que siento cuando te veo es una ilusión o es real.

-¿Y qué resultó?

-Usando tus palabras, diré que fue bastante real –Harry contuvo un suspiro, incorporándose.

Estaban de rodillas, una posición bastante extraña, pero necesitaba decir lo siguiente mirándolo a los ojos.

-No te dejaré desaparecer después de esto –advirtió, sosteniendo con determinación la esbelta cintura del chico.

-¿Ahora o en general?

-Creo que lo sabes –Draco rió un poco, colocando dos dedos en su mentón y perfilándole el labio inferior con el pulgar.

-Sí, lo sé –aseguró con una cautivadora sonrisa antes de volver a besarlo.

* * *

-Buen trabajo, equipo –felicitó su superior, dando unas palmadas a los aurores parados más cerca de él.

Llevaban cuatro días completos trabajando en conjunto con el departamento de policía muggle debido a un caso de secuestro de un diplomático y esa tarde, finalmente se había acabado. El hombre estaba a salvo y ellos podrían tomar un maravilloso descanso de tres días.

-Le dejaré el reporte al subjefe, todos aquí merecemos volver a casa hoy. Los veo dentro de unos días, caballeros. Y dama –añadió, con un galante asentimiento hacia la única chica del escuadrón.

El grupo se disipó en el acto. Sólo uno de sus compañeros se rezagó, acercándose a él.

-Esto es de muerte. Te juro que si no terminábamos esta noche, Hermione iba a matarme –masculló, quitándose los guantes y bostezando-. Un operativo de estos justo antes de San Valentín. Aunque ahora tendremos varios días para celebrar. ¿Qué vas a hacer? No quiero sonar grosero, pero preferiría que no nos visites estos días –dijo sin tapujos, aunque tuvo la decencia de esbozar una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No te preocupes. Yo también tengo a alguien esperándome.

-¿Qué? ¡Harry! ¡Esas cosas se cuentan! –increpó, golpeándolo con un guante.

-Es reciente.

-¿Cuánto es reciente?

-Lo he estado viendo durante algunos meses, pero tenemos un algo desde hace unos días.

-Tienen un algo –repitió.

-Ajá.

-Creo que estoy cansado por la misión, porque estoy imaginándome que es…

-¿Quién?

-Agh, no me hagas decirlo –lloriqueó, echando la cabeza atrás con dolor.

-Te agradará cuando vuelvas a hablar con él.

Ron y Hermione estaban al tanto del caso que lo acercó a Draco, así como de sus visitas. Supuso que ese "sobreaviso" evitó que su amigo se mostrara hostil o sorprendido con la noticia.

-Preferiría evitarlo, pero… Sabes que te apoyo en lo que sea, amigo. Aunque ese lo que sea tenga cabello rubio y cara de idiota –Harry rió por lo bajo.

-La mayor parte del tiempo su cabello es rosa.

-Oh Merlín.

-Ve a casa.

-Tú ve a hacer lo que quieras, mientras no me des detalles después –todavía con una sonrisa burlona, Ron desapareció de donde había estado parado.

Eran poco más de las dos. Sabía que Draco tenía ensayos o reuniones a esa hora, así que bien podría ir a bañarse y después ir a buscarle. Como había dicho a Ron, desde hacía unos días que las cosas entre ellos habían experimentado un inesperado pero fascinante giro. Después de esa noche en que se besaron hasta el cansancio frente a la chimenea, Draco había cumplido llegando a desayunar con él cada mañana. Pero no como invitado solamente. Preparaban la comida juntos y se sentaban en la barra, donde sus piernas se tocaban. Draco hablaría sobre su función del día anterior y Harry sobre las novedades de la sociedad mágica. Luego salían a caminar en las cercanías de su casa, hasta un parque o el lago. Harry había descubierto que el chiste de Draco sobre que los animales lo amaban o lo odiaban estaba basado en hechos reales. Fue perseguido por un ganso durante su primera caminata y un par de días después, un perro le había saltado encima y lamió su rostro sin compasión.

Lo que podía decir de esos días, es que cada vez disfrutaba más de su compañía. En especial cuando hacía cosas como decir: "Oh, ¡mira lo que atrapé!" mientras tomaba su mano y le sonreía despreocupado. Le estaba tomando mucho autocontrol llevar las cosas con calma, darle solo un par de besos cada vez. Era como no querer agotar algo preciado y al mismo tiempo ansiar más. Jamás pensó que llegaría un momento de su vida en que estaría cerca de perder la cabeza por Draco Malfoy. Si es que eso no había pasado ya.

Estuvo listo muy pronto y tras engullir un par de emparedados, siguió la ruta habitual hacia el Cirque des Étoiles. Apareció directamente en la carpa, pero Draco no estaba ahí. Quizás su ensayo aún no terminaba. Se distrajo un poco curioseando el vestuario, encontrando algunas prendas nuevas. Estaba seguro de que le quedarían perfectas. Se sentó en la cama después de un rato, sintiendo el cuerpo un poco pesado. No había dormido bien en esos días y la reciente inactividad hizo que el cansancio le cobrara con intereses en ese momento. A penas notó el instante en que se dejó caer de espaldas y lo siguiente que reconoció fue el sonido de una cremallera, como cuando Draco los encerraba en su carpa. El par de pasos que lo siguió hizo que abriera los ojos.

-¿Draco?

-Estás en mi tienda, ¿esperabas a alguien más? –preguntó con su característico tono burlón.

-Me dormí.

-¿En serio? Creí que jugabas a la bella durmiente. Y yo que estaba por ir a darte un beso –Harry por fin se sentó, enfocando con dificultad al hombre frente a él.

Draco vestía una sencilla camiseta de algodón y tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuello. De su cabello caían algunas gotas de agua.

-Un momento… ¿Te acabas de bañar? ¿Acaso ya terminó la función? –el rubio sonrió, acercándose y besándolo con dulzura antes de responder.

-No, siempre me lavo el cabello antes de aplicar el tinte. Queda mejor. ¿Me ayudas? –antes de que pudiera preguntar para qué lo requería, Draco se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda entre sus piernas.

-Perdón por dormirme en tu cama –dijo un tanto avergonzado, mientras tomaba la toalla para empezar a secarle el cabello.

-No te aflijas, puedes hacerlo cuando gustes. Aunque preferiría que sea cuando yo esté ahí también –Harry rió nervioso, repasando con delicadeza las hebras doradas-. Asumo que tu misión terminó.

-Así es.

-¿Estás bien? –sonrió para sí mismo.

Draco jamás preguntaba por detalles de sus misiones o lo peligroso de ellas, simplemente decía esas dos palabras. Ahondando en ello, había sido así desde el principio. Sólo que hasta hacía muy poco lo había notado.

-Sólo un poco cansado.

-¿Seguirás haciendo horas extras?

-Sí, durante una semana más. Después algún novato me reemplazará, pero…

-¿Pero? –alentó, después que él se acallara.

No sabía cómo abordar lo siguiente. Ron hablando sobre su festejo con Hermione lo hizo reconocer que él no tenía algo preparado. Lo suyo con Draco era algo muy reciente. Además, el circo tendría cuatro funciones al día siguiente, ya que esperaban la visita de muchas parejas. No obstante, realmente se le antojaba hacer algo con él.

-¿Harry?

-Lo siento, creo que todavía no acabo de despertar.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Uh. Es sólo que… Ya que el operativo fue un éxito, me dieron un descanso de tres días.

-Oye, eso es genial –indicó, echando la cabeza atrás y mirándolo hacia arriba.

-Sí, eso creo.

-No te veo muy animado.

-Estarás muy ocupado mañana, ¿no? –Draco sonrió sutilmente y le quitó la toalla, incorporándose de su posición.

-Cuatro malditas funciones, Harry. ¡Me explotan!

-Qué pena –coincidió, tomando sus manos y jugueteando con sus dedos-. Porque estaba pensando en invitarte a salir.

-¿Y tenías algo en mente?

-Un lugar libre de animales, probablemente –Draco le obsequió su refrescante risa.

-No puedo dejar el fuerte, aunque… Dime, ¿qué opinarías de pasar todo el día aquí, conmigo? –lo dijo en un tono más bajo, medio mordisqueándose los labios y un tanto sonrojado.

-¿Aquí?

-Tenía el presentimiento o esperanza, no sé, de que vendrías antes de San Valentín así que pedí boletos para todas las funciones –admitió, con un aire medio infantil que le estremeció el corazón-. Sé que no es lo ideal. En una cita normal estaríamos juntos, no yo en el escenario y tú en el público. Es un poco estúpido, en realidad y…

-Gracias por pensar en mí, Draco. Con gusto te veré actuar.

-¿En… las cuatro funciones? –Harry asintió, sonriéndole con cariño.

-En las cuatro.

Entonces Draco se lanzó hacia él y le plantó el beso más efusivo y apasionado que había recibido en su vida.

-Me encanta tu forma de decir que me extrañaste –manifestó un rato después, cuando ambos yacían acurrucados en su cama.

-Claro que te extrañé, Harry. Aunque aproveché tu ausencia para planificar todo un mes de actos –rió ante eso, abrazándolo con decisión.

-Eso es bueno.

-Ya descansaste un rato, ¿verdad?

-Tú mismo lo notaste.

-Y faltan un par de horas para la función –giró, curioso por el tono calculador del rubio.

-¿Ajá?

-Ya que no podremos salir mañana, aunque estaremos juntos… ¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos un rato?

-Claro, ¿qué lugar propones? –Draco se encogió de hombros, dándole un toquecito en la nariz.

-No necesitas preguntar, lo dejo en tus manos. La última vez resultó bastante bien –reconoció, con una mirada radiante.

-¿Confiarás en mí de nuevo?

-Por supuesto –Harry sonrió. Se felicitaba a sí mismo por haber acudido nuevamente a Dean, su contacto en el departamento de transporte mágico. Su visita a las aguas termales lo inspiró y eligió un par de sitios más que podrían gustarle a Draco.

-Aquí –indicó, tras sacar un pisapapeles de su monedero-. _Onerariam_.

Jamás había usado un traslador mientras estaba acostado, fue algo en lo que reparó tardíamente. Por fortuna, se salvaron de algún accidente estúpido, ya que cayeron juntos, rodando por el piso. Draco rió, impulsándose en sus codos para sacudirse la camisa.

-Eso fue jodidamente temerario, ¿sabes?

-Sí, pero me di cuenta cuando ya había pronunciado el hechizo –admitió, sonriéndole antes de sentarse.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Deberías saberlo.

-Espera… Esta montaña, esos árboles y las luces… -realizó el recuento, señalando los alrededores-. Harry, ¿me trajiste a Hogsmeade?

-Así es.

-Oh, vaya. Han pasado eones desde que estuve aquí. Aunque nunca había estado en esta montaña en particular… ¿Estamos cerca de la casa de los gritos?

-Sí, debería estar bajando por allá –indicó, señalando a su derecha.

Pese a que aún estaban en invierno, el cielo estaba despejado. Había poca nieve alrededor y la tierra no estaba tan húmeda, ya que al ser la cima de la montaña, debía hacer recibido luz solar durante la mayor parte del día.

-Me gusta. Gracias –Harry sonrió, acomodándole algunos mechones y aproximándose para reclamar un breve beso.

-Gracias a ti por ser mi Valentín.

Draco sonrió, sus irises claros reflejando los rayos de la puesta de sol.

Permanecieron en silencio durante minutos completos, disfrutando de la brisa fría y del rumor de los árboles. Sin embargo, Draco sostuvo su mano cuando el descenso del sol dejó un panorama bellísimo y pocas veces apreciado. Las nubes esponjosas y el cielo que las contenía se habían teñido con una maravillosa composición de colores en que predominaba el naranja y el rosa; con motas de blanco, azul y amarillo desperdigadas al capricho de la naturaleza.

-Es como una combinación descuidada, ¿no? –dijo Draco, acercándose un poco más y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Pero es hermosa.

-E inesperadamente armónica –añadió.

-Últimamente parece que me persigue el rosa –su chico se echó a reír, enlazando los dedos de sus manos.

-Me alegra estarlo viendo contigo.

-A mí me alegra estar contigo –Draco se apartó para contemplarlo directamente. La calidez en su mirada equiparaba al extraordinario atardecer que los acompañaba.

-Mi Harry –fue todo lo que dijo, sonriendo con afecto antes de entregarle un beso que era una combinación tan excepcional y sublime como el cielo mismo.

Sólo había pensado ociosamente en ello, pero con veracidad el rosa podría convertirse en su color favorito. Después de todo, siempre le recordaría a su chico favorito.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales: **tuve una pequeña obsesión con un Draco de cabello rosa desde que vi unas fotos en Pinterest. Quería un escenario inusual y mucho azúcar. ¿Qué mejor que el color rosa y algo extremadamente fluff para este día? Jaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Hasta la próxima,

Allyselle.


End file.
